A Radioactive Chemistry
by bloom.later
Summary: "How do you think, what is love?" "It's hard to explain... This is something i needed the whole my life, but it's not as easy thing as people think it is."
1. A Radioactive Chemistry

"So, why do you need those weird antennas", - asked Peter. Drax thought, they help her to go throw doors but Mantis broke all of his expectations.

"Those "weird antennas" help me to know what you feel. I can also control your feelings, just let me touch you", - she held up her hand and touched Peter's arm but he put his hand into the pocket and said.

"Okay, it's enough. We should go because my dad is waiting for us for the whole day."

Mantis got up and whispered to Peter:

"I know that you love her. Don't keep your feelings inside."

Peter made a view like he didn't hear what did a mysterious woman said. His mind didn't understand what's going on around, too many things happened during that week. Seems, he really loved Gamora. They were different and similar at the same time. But who needs an unrequited love? Pet knew, Gamora already let him know that she doesn't need a relationship like that. Even when she is "the Most Dangerous Woman in the Universe", she wants some calm and be loved. But nobody can get calm when Star-Lord is standing next to you.

Rocket saw a lightning in the sky. That was a weird thing at the Ego planet. Here always was only a shining sun but something went wrong. He understood that he didn't see the crew for two whole days. They decided to visit Peter's dad and told Rocket to stay if something will happen. He felt lonely but there was Groot sitting next to him.

"Are you listening Peter's tapes again? I am sure, he will kill you if he will ever know."

"I am Groot."

"Of course, I am not going to tell him but better put them back. They can come any moment"

"I am Groot", - tiny tree said in a sad voice. Only music was helping him to survive in this word.

"Listen, I will kick your ass if you will ever say this again."

Groot made his eyes up and climbed to Rocket's shoulder. They were sitting and dreaming but suddenly saw a lightning again.

"Well, Groot, just sit here. Sit here, do you hear me? I will come back in a moment", - Rocket went to the window and saw many blue lightnings, as he thought, - oh, no, something is happening again. They probably need my help.

"I am Groot…"

"I love you too", - Rocket's voice sounded quiet, seemed like he is ashamed. Raccoon never showed his feelings. He was very soft deep inside his soul.

Those "lightnings" made of Ego's energy tried to kill Star-Lord and to destroy the whole universe. Ego killed him. Ego killed Yondu! Nobody thought this will happen, almost… Only Gamora tried to tell everyone that something is wrong here but they don't listen to women on this board. The one only woman in here.

Nobody felt so good after Yondu died. Literally everyone was upset, but especially – Peter Quill. It was the worst thing that ever happened in his life. After he remembered a speech with Mantis – he understood that he can't keep feelings inside the heart. Peter knows that the crew could be killed any moment and he wants to show his love to this wonderful woman before their dead bodies will fly around the space.

Drax lay at the bad near the Peter's one and was thinking about Mantis. Seems, Peter was already sleeping, so Drax had some time just to dream. He knew that he hurt Mantis' feelings but still can't come back to a normal life after his family died. Drax thought, Mantis is cute but nothing more.

"Oh, Gamora-Gamora…" - said Pet, thinking he is being alone in this room.

"What did you say, my Lord?" – asked Drax and started to laugh out loud.

"Umm, nothing. Nothing special."

Peter's hands were shaking, he was not being so nervous since Yondu died.

Gamora was standing outside the door and didn't understand why Peter pronounced her name. She wanted to spend some time with him. Alone. She wanted to finally understand everything that is happening between them. That was a radioactive chemistry.


	2. And Music Began to Play

He pushed the button on his music player and the music began to play.

 _"_ _Dear Gamora, we know each other for some time. You changed literally everything in my mind and you should know that you are the most beautiful woman I've ever seen. When I'm standing next to you – I feel like I became different. I don't already want to be known like a thief or villain. The one only thing I want – is you…"_

"Peter, did you already wake up?" – Drax asked, standing outside the room, - "who are you talking to? You are acting strange, you okay?"

Peter was preparing a speech but Drax scared him and Pet's hands started shaking again.

"Fuck!" – He thought. He knew, he is acting weird but a man could nothing to do.

"Don't have a breakfast without me. I'm coming. Drax, are you still here?"

Quill heard only silence and nothing more. A man ran out the door straight to the kitchen, where everyone was sitting with a plate of delicious food.

"Oh, you finally woke up. I was already going to eat your root but here you are", - Raccoon said. He hates roots, so it had to be a joke but nobody understood what he was talking about, - "okay, it's just a joke. Are you going to stand like this the whole day?"

"Wow, roots... I thought they are not ripe yet. Do we have something in a fridge?" – Pet asked.

The crew was just looking at him.

"Something for humans. Don't we have?" – Just a silence, - "I got you".

Peter took a root and set down at the table. He felt awkwardly because nobody was talking while eating. It was twice awkwardly because guys could never sit in silence.

"Is something wrong?" – Quill asked.

"Listen", - Gamora said, - "I know, you have hard times, I perfectly understand you. But it's not okay when you scream at nights. Drax had to go to my room because he couldn't fall asleep near you."

Pet didn't understand what a green-skinned woman was talking about.

"Wait, what do you mean? I scream? I scream at nights? You are kidding. Don't tell me I'm acting weird! Ha-ha-ha it was funny."

"I am not kidding" – Gamora said in a loud voice.

"Oh, don't touch me! Oh, these are my feelings! Oh, dear Mantis, I won't show her what I feel…"

"Drax, enough!" – Rocket said, - "It is not really funny."

"No, honey, it was the funniest thing I have ever heard" – Drax continued.

Pet took some biscuits, a cup of coffee and went to the bedroom. He felt anxiously. A blue-eyed man was afraid of what could happen next. Peter thought, he could start pronouncing Gamora's name while sleeping and everyone could find out the reason of him acting strange.

The door opened and Groot came in. His tiny hands touched Pet's leg. A man took a tree and put it on the bed.

"I don't understand why it's happening to me," – he said.

"I am Groot."

"Oh, Groot, I wish you understand my feelings, that heartbreaking shit bored me."

"I am Groot."

"I don't mean, you don't understand because of not being a human and having a low intellect."

"I am Groot!" – He screamed.

"I'm so sorry again. Sometimes I am being such a dumb idiot. I mean, you are too young."

The door opened again and a green woman came in.

"Sit here", - Peter said and took Groot away, - "Could you go to the kitchen, okay?"

"I am Groot." – A tiny tree said and came out. He was too short to close the door and he left it opened.

"There is nothing bad in your acting. It could happen to anyone. For example, when I was young…"

Peter closed Gamora's mouth and asked her.

"I know, you don't even want to listen to my favorite music but let me turn it on."

Gamora tried to say something but Peter closed her mouth again.

"I was listening to a tape with this song since I was 8 but when my father broke it, I had to buy a music player but, actually, it doesn't matter."

A man tried to find a paper with a prepared speech but it took too much time, so he just stood in front of the woman and started saying.

"Well, I wanted to tell you…"

All at once, they heard a screaming raccoon and Rocket suddenly burst into the door.

"Look, who came here! Is she your childhood friend that you were talking about? Seems, she is a hot chick!"

Peter ran to the front door and saw a tall blonde-haired woman who seemed very happy of seeing him.

"Oh, Quill, I thought we will never see each other again" – She took off her black shoes and came to kiss Pet. He was looking at Gamora while another woman's lips were kissing him. Gamora turned away and went to her room. Pet was just looking at the wall and trying to understand all the things happening around.

"How did you find us?"


End file.
